Question: Subtract. ${249{,}418 - 222{,}427}$
Solution: ${2}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{0}}$ ${{200000} - {200000} = {0}}$ ${249{,}418 - 222{,}427} = 26{,}991$